Kata-Katamu
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Ternyata memang benar, satu kalimat yang sama jika dikatakan oleh orang yang berbeda akan terasa sangat lain—Isogai Yuuma #KARUISOWEEEEEK


**Kata-Katamu**

 **ENTAH** terbuat dari apa lidah seorang Akabane Karma. Begitu licin dan tajam, hingga setiap perkataannya seolah tidak pernah _diayak_. Namun di depannya, dengan lidah yang sama pemuda itu menghangatkannya. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, karena menghangatkan di sini berarti menenangkan sekaligus menghanyutkan. Ya, siapa sangka lidah Karma yang bisa lebih menyayat dibanding pisau itu bisa melontarkan kata-kata manis yang membuat pipi Isogai tak henti bersemu?

 _Ansatsu ©Matsui Yuusei-sensei_

 _Akabane KarmaxIsogai Yuuma (KaruIso)_

 _Happy KaruIso Weeeek~_

 _Prompts:_ _ **Lidah**_

 **AKABANE** Karma bukan pecinta kucing seperti Hayami Rinka. Dan meskipun warna surainya merah menyala, pada dasarnya Karma menyukai warna itu karena mengingatkannya pada sesuatu—tepatnya seseorang, spesifiknya reaksi orang tersebut. Isogai Yuuma, pemuda berantena kembar nan lucu bin menggemaskan, yang dua benda ajaib itu senantiasa bergoyang riang setiap si empunya memasang wajah malu-malu kucing. Seperti saat ini contohnya—

"Yuuma, kopi buatanmu sangat enak." _Puji_ si pemuda merah dengan seringai isengnya, "Tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau yang _disajikan_." Lanjutnya ketika gelasnya diisi ulang.

Demi gaji bulanannya, Isogai menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan telapak tangannya penuh _sayang_ di pipi Akabane muda.

O.O.O

KARMA bukan sosok yang penuntut. Terlebih pemuda itu tahu benar kondisi Yuuma-nya. Jadi jika setiap akhir pekannya hanya bisa dihabiskan dengan bergelung di balik selimut, Karma dapat memakluminya. Sepulang sekolah tidak bisa berduaan dengan _ikemen_ favoritnya, Karma sudah terbiasa. Tidak ada kencan sepanjang minggu, Karma bisa bersabar.

Tetapi membiarkan Maehara Hiroto terlalu dekat dengan _miliknya_ , tolong tahan Yuuma-nya untuk tidak mendekat sebelum bogem mentahnya mengukir lebam cantik di wajah _cassanova_ kelas E itu.

"Halo, _tuan_ Akabane." Bisik setan merah itu mesra ketika lengannya merengkuh tubuh Isogai begitu erat. "Oh, aku salah. Selamat datang, _nyonya_ Akabane Yuuma." Serak yang mendadak berat dari suara Karma hanya membuat tenguk Isogai semakin merinding. Sekejap, Isogai lupa akan keinginannya menghantamkan pukulan pada si pemuda merah karena telah 'membantai' sahabatnya siang tadi.

O.O.O

WAJAH jumawa Asano Gakushuu dan aura mengintimidasinya begitu kental. Terlebih ketika pemuda itu memiliki kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan dan mengubur lawannya hidup-hidup, maka tidak akan ada kata selamat. Pangeran Lipan itu terlalu berbahaya, dan sialnya saat ini Isogai berada dalam jeratnya. Tepatnya, pemuda manis yang telah dicap hak milik Akabane Karma itu tengah berhadapan dengan perjanjian laknat yang akan menjerumuskannya dalam pemecatan sebagai siswa.

Tentunya mustahil seorang Isogai Yuuma yang lemah lembut berhati bak sutra dapat menentang atau membalas tatapan menusuk itu dengan hal yang sama. Tetapi setidaknya, kehadiran Karma dan satu-dua kalimat penenang darinya membuat Isogai berani melempar tatapan penuh percaya diri ke arah saingannya itu.

"Kau tahu, Yuuma? Aku selalu di sisimu. Jangan khawatir dan mari kita basmi lipan itu." ucap sang setan merah dengan wajah mendongak angkuh. Jauh di sana, Isogai tahu ada sorot penuh kelembutan yang hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

O.O.O

SUATU hal yang mustahil, jika di tengah segala kesibukan dan beban yang ditanggung pundak kecil sulung Isogai tidak membuatnya lelah. Putra Akabane yang paling mengetahuinya. Di antara senyum hangat yang dibagikannya secara cuma-cuma, ketika tanpa malu mengutip recehan di jalan, ataupun tanpa ragu meminta makanan sisa untuk keluarganya. Tidak mungkin Isogai Yuuma tidak sekalipun memikirkan apa perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Namun Isogai bukan pemuda yang mudah menyerah hanya dengan kalimat-kalimat merendahkan yang bahkan tak berniat membantu. Isogai lebih menyukai kalimat berbau sarkas sesosok setan yang senantiasa mengulurkan beberapa kotak cemilan stroberry ditambah stok susu stroberry mingguan yang kini telah resmi mejadi kekasihnya.

"Pakai hatimu sedikit, Yuuma. Makanan bekas itu tidak layak untuk kesehatan."

Setidaknya, hanya Akabane Karma yang dengan segala kelakuan dan nada menyakitkannya yang justru membuat hati Yuuma terasa hangat—bukan panas berkobar dan rasa gatal ingin mencekik.

Ternyata memang benar, satu kalimat yang sama jika dikatakan oleh orang yang berbeda akan terasa sangat lain.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
